


dadborn

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dad!Reborn, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Humor, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ marriage, dad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Reborn has been living at the Sawada Household for three months and he may be just a little smitten with the mother and son who live there. After all, Tsuna was an interesting kid and Nana’s cooking was to die for.“Please let me take you on a date.”“Ara, that’s right. I’m technically still married!”Wait, what?
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Nana
Comments: 47
Kudos: 1146





	dadborn

A string of jobs (and no longer having the patience to deal with a certain blond idiot which meant leaving the country) had Reborn coming to the land of the Rising Sun. Blow off some steam, earn some money, and then take a nice long vacation, because he earned it. With any luck, Reborn would find some peace and quiet, far, far away from the insanity that was Vongola. 

Two months later, he found himself in the quiet town of Namimori. Ten steps down the street when suddenly a six year old boy came running out of nowhere and dashing behind his legs. Quickly following the boy, came two larger boys, jeering. “Come back Dame-Tsuna!” one of them called. 

It was easy to figure out the bigger boys were picking on the small one hiding behind his legs. “Brats,” Reborn glowered, making the two large boys quake. “Get lost.” 

They ran away without another look back. 

Reborn scoffed and turned his attention to the small child hiding behind his legs. Fluffy brown hair and equally large brown eyes, the boy looked like a small rabbit, which was probably why those bullies were picking on him. Reborn knelt down, pinching the child’s chubby cheeks. “You shouldn’t run away from those bullies. Stand up for yourself otherwise they’re always going to pick on you,” he scolded the child. 

“Hiiieeee!” the child squealed. 

Reborn let go of the child’s cheeks, watching amusedly as the child pouted at him and rubbed his red cheeks. 

“Tsu-kun tried that!” the child insisted. Tsuna if the embarrassing nickname the bullies had called him had any weight. “They keep coming back. And they bring more friends.”

Reborn gently knocked Tsuna on the head. “Then learn to defend yourself!” 

“Where is Tsu-kun suppose to learn that?” the child demanded. 

“Your father,” Reborn intoned boredly. 

Something frail crept into the Tsuna’s brown eyes. It made Reborn slightly guilty. “Tsu-kun don’t have one,” Tsuna said softly. 

Reborn sighed and tugged his fedora down. Well he wasn’t here to deal with a kid’s daddy issues. Best to forget and move on. But first… “Alright kid, where’s your house? Let’s get you home before your mother worries.” 

Some coaxing and a demand to be carried later (which Reborn grudgingly allowed if only to get those brown eyes to stop pleading with him), Reborn found himself outside of a two story house. A quick press of the doorbell, brought a woman with the same brown hair and eyes as Tsuna opening the door. 

“Ara, Tsu-kun!” she said surprised. 

“I found him being chased by bullies,” Reborn explained. 

“Oh dear. They’re getting worse,” Tsuna’s mother remarked softly with a click of her tongue. Then she smiled, “Thank you for bringing him home… ah?” 

“Reborn.” 

“Thank you for bring him home, Reborn-san. I’m Sawada Nana, and my son Tsunayoshi. I can’t thank you enough,” Nana said brightly. 

Reborn shook his head. “It was no problem.”

“Ah why don’t you come in for dinner,” Nana said. “It’s the least I can do.” 

“I couldn’t,” Reborn said. 

“I insist!” 

(To this day Reborn had no clue how Nana managed to convince him into the household for dinner on the day they met. It was his personal pet theory it had to do with the fact that both mother and son pouted at him. And those large brown eyes. Definitely those large brown eyes.) 

He hadn’t meant to get himself attached to the mother-son duo. He hadn’t meant to stay either. Yet three months later, Reborn had become a semi-permanent fixture in the Sawada Household. In his defense, Tsuna never failed to make him promise to return whenever he left for a job and Reborn never broke his promises. Plus, Tsuna was an interesting kid, if a bit clumsy, but there was a strong resolve that burned brightly in his eyes that Reborn approved of. Not to mention Nana’s cooking was superb and she made the best of coffee in the entire world and Reborn might be just a little smitten with both mother and son. Just a little. Couldn’t have his reputation getting tarnished. 

“Welcome back Reborn!” Nana greeted brightly as the hitman dropped into his usual seat at the kitchen table. 

Tsuna waved his hello, mouth full of curry he had scooped into his mouth. 

The hitman let out an uncharacteristic sigh and pulled off his fedora. Leon crawled off his hat and over to Tsuna who petted him in greeting. 

“Rough day?” Nana asked, sympathetically. She placed a cup of hot coffee and a bowl of curry rice in front of Reborn. 

Food and coffee. This woman was a goddess. 

“Hmm a certain blond idiot co-worker of mines is asking when I’ll be back,” Reborn grumbled. He would return to Italy when he felt like it! In fact, Nono even encouraged the long vacation that Reborn was taking. 

“That’s not very nice of him,” Nana said with a frown. 

“That’s why he’s a blond idiot,” Reborn said with a scoff. He took a deep gulp of hot coffee. “You are a wonderful, wonderful woman, Nana,” he said, a small smile spread across his face. (Trust this family to make Reborn feel like a normal person). “I really should take you out on a date one day.” 

Nana giggled. “You’re such a flatterer, Reborn!” 

“It’s nothing but the truth,” Reborn said. If he wasn’t a hitman, he probably would have married Nana on the spot. The Sawada family have been nothing but a bright spot in Reborn’s life, the breath of fresh air he had no idea he had been craving. But the underworld was a dark and dangerous place and Reborn wasn’t willing to risk anyone. As the World’s Greatest Hitman, any wife or kid would become an immediate target. He would have to stop his visits to the Sawada Household soon, but not before he took Nana and Tsuna out to dinner for everything they had done for him. They might not know his profession, but still they opened their home up to him. “You deserve the best after all. So I’ll take Tsuna out for ice cream. Please let me take you out on a date.” 

A thoughtful look crossed Nana’s face. She slammed her fist into her open palm. “Ara, that’s right. I’m technically still married!”

Reborn choked. “What,” he asked in a flat tone of voice. He had been under the assumption (stupid Reborn never assume!) that Tsuna’s father was either dead or divorced. Nana didn’t wear a wedding ring, there were no pictures of a possible husband displayed anywhere and Tsuna had NO memory of the man. How could Nana still be technically married? Separated?

Bitterness reflected in Nana’s eyes. “Iemitsu left shortly after Tsuna was born and hasn’t been home since. He’s working overseas as an oil miner. The last time he called… was last Christmas actually. It’s almost October, so we’ll be approaching a year, assuming he doesn’t call on Tsuna’s birthday. Considering he didn’t last year, I won’t be surprised.” 

A cold chill ran down Reborn’s spine. No. Impossible. It couldn’t be. “I’m sorry, what was your husband’s name again?” 

“Iemitsu. Sawada Iemitsu,” Nana said. 

Shit. Please don’t tell Reborn that Nana was that blond idiot’s beautiful goddess wife and Tsuna was his cute widdle tuna-fish that the man couldn’t go a single conversation without mentioning.

“Do you have a picture of him?” Reborn asked. 

Nana hummed. “Of course. Now where did I put away our wedding picture?” She opened one of the drawers in the living room, pulling out the frame. “Here you go, Reborn.” 

To his greatest fear, yes, it was Sawada Iemitsu, head of CEDEF in the picture. Reborn cursed the blond idiot in every language he knew in his head. 

“Who’s that?” Tsuna asked, pointing the blond man in the picture next to his mother. 

“That’s your father, Tsu-kun,” Nana said gently. 

Tsuna’s face scrunched up. “No! Reborn is Touchan,” he said fiercely. 

If Reborn thought he had long burned and buried his black heart, living in the Sawada household proved that to be wrong. Especially given the way his heart did little flips and a feeling of pride spread through his core at Tsuna’s words. 

Iemitsu was a lucky man to have such a wonderful wife and an adorable son. He was also a dead man walking because the idiot had left these beautiful precious people alone and ignorant of the possible danger they were in. Especially since Tsuna was a potential heir. Oil miner really? Was that blond idiot trying to get them killed? Plus the man hasn’t been home in six years? SIX YEARS! Did he even asked for vacation? Given the fact that Nono all but said, ‘take a year or two off, Reborn,’ it wasn’t like Nono would have said no. Timeoto was nothing but a family man. Ten thousand miles away and Reborn was still cleaning up after that idiot’s mess. 

Reborn groaned and buried his face into his hand. It was reasons like this that had drove Reborn to Japan in the first place. 

“Reborn?” Nana asked, worry in her voice. 

Iemitsu didn’t deserve these two. Reborn wasn’t even sure if he did. But they deserved to know, if only because in the future Tsuna might be an heir because one never knew who was going to live or die in the mafia world. Even if he wasn’t heir, Primo’s bloodline would forever make him a target. 

“Nana,” Reborn asked, tired and heavy. “How much do you know about your husband’s job?” 

Something dark settled in Nana’s eyes. “Not much, to be honest,” she admitted tentatively. 

‘Iemitsu you fool,’ Reborn cursed darkly in his head. The next time Reborn saw him he was going to shoot the man in the head, Nono’s disapproval and disappointment be damned. 

Reborn looked at Tsuna who was watching both him and his mother with a curious look. “Tsuna is probably too young for this conversation, but it involves him too. Do you want him to stay?” Reborn asked Nana. 

“Tsu-kun wants to stay,” Tsuna protested. 

“How bad is it?” Nana asked. 

“Very bad,” Reborn admitted. He made him feel like crap that he was going to take this perfectly normal family, so ignorant and naive and innocent, and shattered their entire world. It made him angrier because Iemitsu should have told this to Nana years ago when he even began to consider marrying Nana. What was he going to do? Keep her in the dark forever or until she ended up dead, never knowing why assassins were after her? 

And what about Tsuna? Primo’s bloodline was nothing to scoff at. The moment Tsuna had been born he had become a target. If Iemitsu’s high position as CEDEF leader wasn’t going to cause enough trouble, the fact that the Young Lion was a descendent of Primo’s blood made it ten times worse. Plus Tsuna was young, malleable. Reborn shuddered at the thought of some of the more unsavory famiglias getting ahold of Tsuna and twisting him into something other than the soft hearted, kind boy Reborn knew. 

So while he may hate that he was going to shattered their normal world, Reborn was too fond of these two to do any less. In the back of his mind, his subconscious was already plotting and planning, figuring out how to best way to equip these two precious souls with all the defense in the world they would need to survive in the dark underground. 

“Go to your room, Tsu-kun,” Nana said gently. “Reborn and I have something to discuss.” 

“No,” Tsuna said stubbornly. “This is important.” His brown eyes flashed orange. 

Fuck. Hyper Intuition. Tsuna was showing signs of Hyper Intuition? How was this Reborn’s life? 

“Let him stay,” Reborn said with a touch of resignation. 

“Reborn,” Nana said, worried. 

“Like I said, this involves him too. Perhaps even more than you, if I’m really honest,” Reborn said. “I don’t like the idea of telling him this either, but it’s better to know so you both are prepared.” He drained the last of his coffee in one big gulp. 

“Please listen to everything I have to say before you do anything. If after you want me to leave, I will, but let me explain,” Reborn continued. He refused to acknowledge that he was pleading. Reborn took a deep breath. “Let’s start with my profession first. I’m a hitman.” 

To her credit, Nana didn’t say anything. She didn’t scream, there was no fear in her eyes but a wary apprehension. Other than that, no judgement. Had Reborn mentioned what a wonderful woman she was? Most would have snatched their child and ran out of the house screaming bloody murder at him. 

“What’s a hitman?” Tsuna asked. His eyes wide, curious. 

‘It means I kill people,” Reborn admitted. 

“Bad people?” 

Ah. Well… technically since everyone in the underworld was a ‘bad person’ it was true. Reborn never took hits on children and aside from the handful when he first started trying to make a name for himself, never on innocent civilian bystanders either. Corrupted civilian bystanders were a different story. 

“Most times,” Reborn said. 

“Why?” 

There would be no lying in this conversation. Both Nana and Tsuna deserved that much. “... Because when I was your age, I needed a job and once you enter into that world, there was no getting out,” Reborn said softly. While he was proud of his skills, there was still that tiny child’s voice in his head that was so deeply disgusted at what he had become. Even if it was to put food on the table for his sick mother. But the past was the past and Reborn had long left those demons behind.

“Oh,” Tsuna said softly. 

Reborn tapped the picture frame. “Sawada Iemitsu is an associate of mines. To be more accurate, he’s the boss of a mafia famiglia called the CEDEF who serve as external advisors to world’s largest mafia family called Vongola.” 

Nana remained silent but a storm was starting to brew in her eyes. Tsuna, naturally went on to ask his next question. “What’s a mafia?” 

“A group of bad people,” Reborn said. 

Tsuna’s eyes narrowed. “But aren’t you part of one too?” 

“I’m allied with Vongola, yes,” Reborn said. 

“Then they can’t be all bad,” Tsuna declared. “Touchan isn’t a bad person.” 

Must not reach out to pinch Tsuna’s cheeks. Must not. Do not want to set off Nana. 

“No. Not all of them are bad,” Reborn said. “Some of them didn’t have a choice in joining, others were born into that world and have never known anything different, the rest by choice. We all do bad things though. Breaking the law, stealing and killing people. So, still bad people. I’m still a bad person, Tsuna.” 

Tsuna pouted. “No such thing as a bad person. Only good person making bad choices. Sometimes bad choice is the only choice. Touchan not a bad person.”

So cute. Really. If Nana threw him out, Reborn was going to miss Tsuna’s adorableness. He was going to have to put a stop to the whole Touchan thing soon though. 

“The thing to take away from this is that Iemitsu and thus Tsuna is actually a descendent of the Founder of Vongola. Which makes Tsuna a potential heir to all of Vongola,” Reborn said. 

Nana drew in a sharp breath. Reborn reached over to cover Tsuna’s ears just as Nana launched into a rant. “That, that, that BASTARD! When the hell was he going to tell me he was in the mafia?! This is what he’s doing overseas? What do you mean Tsuna is a potential heir? My baby is not taking over a mafia group!!”

“Vongola is passed down by bloodline due to, well let’s called them special abilities for now because that’s a whole different conversation,” Reborn said, letting go of Tsuna’s ears. “Tsuna is fifth in line. The current leader, Nono, has four sons and because he’s head of CEDEF, Iemitsu is disqualified. But this is a mafia, it wouldn’t be a complete surprise if none of Nono’s sons live long enough to inherit the title. Plus it’s also probable that if it doesn’t come around during Tsuna’s time, it may one day later, be your grandkids, great grandkids, or other descendants.”

Nana buried her face in her hands, anger leaving her body. “What do I do?” she asked. 

“What do you want to do?” Reborn asked. 

“Divorced Iemitsu and run far away.”

A fairly normalized answer. “I can help with that,” Reborn offered. 

“You can?” Nana asked. Her eyes were turning bloodshot and she looked like she was ready to cry at any moment. It made Reborn feel like he had kicked a puppy. Tsuna looked just as upset even if the boy didn’t completely understand what was going but he was greatly attuned with his mother’s moods. 

Reborn nodded. “I can fake the divorce papers so by the time Iemitsu even notices that you filed them, you’ll be long gone. New identities, new house, new country. But Vongola’s reach is wide, even outside of Italy where they’re located. And if they discover that you’re gone, they will look for you. Are you sure you want to run for the rest of your lives?” 

"What else am I supposed to do?" Nana asked. 

"You could stand up and fight. Learn how to defend yourself so that when assassins come, and they will, you and Tsuna will be safe. You’ll probably end up killing someone in self defense and plunging straight into the dark world that you want to avoid,” Reborn remarked calmly. “It pretty much boils down, do you want to run for the rest of your life, living in fear but with blood free hands or do you want to stain your innocent hands but live in confidence that you can handle anything the underground throws at you?”

“Protect my family with my dying will,” Tsuna burst out proudly. 

Reborn smiled. Turning back to a distraught Nana, he said, “It’s up to you, Nana.” 

She frowned, still upset. “I… give me a few days to think about it.” At Reborn’s nod, she gave him a weak smile. “Put Tsuna to bed for me please?” 

“Of course.” It was a fairly good sign that she still trusted him with Tsuna. Nana was a different type of strong. Not even remotely frail like Iemitsu had often described her to be. Maybe Reborn wouldn’t be thrown out of the house once it all sank in Nana’s head. 

“Kaasan okay?” Tsuna asked, as Nana left the kitchen still visibly upset. 

Reborn ruffled Tsuna’s hair. “She will be. Your mom is a strong woman.” 

Tsuna nodded. “The strongest!” 

“Alright, let’s get you into the shower and into bed.”

“But, Touchan, I’m not sleepy!” 

Reborn pinched Tsuna’s cheeks. 

“Hiiieee! Touchan!” 

“Why are you calling me that Tsuna?” Reborn asked, letting go of Tsuna’s cheeks.

Tsuna rubbed his cheeks. “You told me my father would teach me how to defend myself, but you’re the one doing that! So you are Touchan! And, and, I asked Takeshi-kun what it was like to have a dad. He said a dad play with you and protect you and read you bedtime stories. You do all of that too!” 

Reborn was touched. This beautiful wonderful family. He hoped he got to stay in their lives a little longer. 

xXxXx

Morning came quickly to the Sawada Household. Tsuna was still asleep upstairs but Reborn found Nana in the kitchen with two steaming cups of coffee. 

“Nana?” Reborn cautiously asked. 

She stared at him for a moment, looking at him as if she had never seen him before. Reborn felt the part of him that had been smitten with Nana and Tsunayoshi wilt. He had been afraid of this reaction. 

“Were you lying to me too?” Nana asked. She sounded so weary, pain and grief raw in her words. 

Ah. Iemitsu’s betrayal ran very deep. Death would be good quick for the blond idiot. 

“I did not disclose my job,” Reborn said. “There was no need to burden you with that knowledge.” 

“Then-”

“It was my every intention that once I completed my last job in Japan that I would leave and you would have never seen me again,” Reborn said. “That would have been my way of protecting you from my enemies.”

“But Iemitsu changes that,” Nana said. 

Reborn nodded. “You already have one foot into the underworld. If Iemitsu was a low level peon, I could understand why he never told you the truth of his job. There are minimal risks involved. But as the leader of CEDEF, his enemies out number even mine and if he was insistent on keeping this charade up, he should have at least established round the clock protection for you.”

“Which you haven’t noticed,” Nana said tightly. “Or seen evidence of.”

“No,” Reborn said. “And I am _very_ good at my job, Nana. I would have noticed if there was a protection detail around you.” And if there had been one, Reborn wouldn’t have even approached Namimori. He was trying to keep away from Vongola. 

There might be some benefit for Iemitsu doing this. Hiding his wife and son in plain sight, but well, the blond idiot couldn’t even keep his mouth shut about them. That was just stupid and counterproductive. Honestly, it was surprising that no one had put a hit on Nana and Tsuna yet.

“You’ll stay?” Nana asked. 

He knew what she was asking. “I travel for my job,” Reborn said. “And I cannot promise you that I will always return. But I will help you and Tsunayoshi, Nana.” 

Nana closed her eyes. “Iemitsu used to promise me the world,” she said softly. “You promise me nothing, Reborn, but sincerity is easy to hear in your words.” 

“I’ve never lied about how wonderful of a woman you are,” Reborn said. Truly. She deserved the world, deserved better than Iemitsu. 

“Flatterer,” she said with a giggle, echoing their exchange from last night before this house of cards came tumbling down. 

She wiped away the last of her tears, resolve burning bright in her eyes. “Alright. I won’t run. What do we have to do first?”

Reborn expected that. He knew she would have risen up. Perhaps that was why Iemitsu fell for her. Maybe that was why he was on his way to becoming absolutely smitten. 

He pushed those thoughts away for now. There was work to be done. Reborn had been up all night, moving money, crafting new identities and forging signatures. He had plans on top of plans and a string of favors he could all in. The benefit was that Iemitsu wouldn’t even be looking which mean Vongola would be easy enough to blind toward Nana and Tsuna. The key would be making sure that none of Iemitsu or Reborn’s enemies learned about Nana and Tsuna. 

Reborn smirked. “How do you feel about moving to Hawaii?” 

Attaching himself to Nana and Tsuna was dangerous, given his status but unlike Iemitsu, Reborn was determined to do it _**right**_. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a very old fic that I decided to finish. Not sure why. *amused* but it was something cute.
> 
> It was originally supposed to have 2 chapters and bonus here's what the summary would have been:
> 
> After living at the Itou Household (formerly Sawada) for a year and three months, you would think Reborn would know better. And yet, he was still taken off guard when Nana leaned across the dining room table and said, “Reborn let's get married!” What?
> 
> But ah well, the plunny will rest in the graveyard with the rest.
> 
> happy holidays :D
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
